


Oblivious Crush

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First time writing EriJohn., Just me having fun writing my first troll sex fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Eridan are best friends. John has loved Eridan since the moment they met. Eridan has asked everyone he knows out except for John. John is to scared to tell Eridan how he feels. What will happen when Eridan gets drinking after another harsh shut down? Well you'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Crush

Your name is John Egbert, also known by many as the best trickster of all time. On more than 1 occasion you have also heard your many friends describe you as being a tad bit dense. Mainly Rose who always told you that Dave had the hots for you. Which at the time you hadn’t even slightly believed, although it did in fact later turn out to be true. You guess that there is a small amount of truth to it when you think about it, but you swear to god that there are some people more dense then you. There has to be someone even though you had been starting to even doubt it yourself.

Naming someone would have been extremely hard until as of late. Until today you had never thought that there could actually be anyone in the entire universe that was actually denser when it came to relationships than yourself. But you have now come to realize that you were indeed wrong

Of course when you met him you didn’t even understand that he was as dense as he was. You hadn’t even really been that interested in him yourself the few times you did meet him. But that one night it was that start of a simple friendship that started blooming into something more, something that was a lot more important to you. Your curiosity had only been sparked by the pity you were feeling for the violet blooded troll. You had felt really bad for him after seeing so many of your friends telling him no. It didn’t matter who he talked to whether the person be a troll or a human. He always received the same answer which was no. Everyone would be nice to him for a while until he finally asked them out in one of the many quadrants like he would. It didn’t matter what quadrant he purposed the answer would always be the same, and after asking them out they would avoid him which seemed to leave him alone. 

The only person that everyone had thought he at least had a slight shot with ended up breaking up with him harder than anyone else had before. Not to mention her avoiding him afterwards was clearly the hardest part. The first day that you had really ever shown an intrest in the troll was the day after Feferi had ended their Moirailallegiance. Eridan had been completely broken by what had happened and it had bothered you a lot. For some reason that even you didn’t understand you needed to talk to him. So you did, you walked over to where Eridan had been sitting alone on the couch sulking and smiled kindly at him. 

Of course it hadn’t been your first run in with Eridan. Since you were dragged along with Dave to lots of different parties. Eridan always tended to be at these parties. Although usually the troll tended to have a lot more energy, and he would be strolling around the party flirting with everything that had legs. That was the first night you had actually sat down and had a long nice chat with the seadweller. 

You could tell that the troll was sad, and you could see that he was lonely in his eyes. You felt so sorry for him and wished that he would just smile the way he regularly would. No that wasn’t exactly correct you want him to actually smile for once, but for you and only you. You realized quite quickly that you had a huge crush on the troll that night.

Quickly he became a big part of your life and your feelings became something deeper, something a lot more important to you. After about half a year you started dropping subtle hints about how you felt, and to your surprise he didn’t jump at them. Actually he seemed to ignore your hints all together, like you hadn’t even been flirting with him to begin with. When you realized that no matter how obvious you made the hints you became worried. That maybe he caught on but didn’t want to strengthen your bond, to further your relationship. So in fear of losing him altogether you decided to remain his best friend. You stayed with him through thick and thin as his best friend. You would listen to all of his worries, and always calmed him down when he started to begin to panic about not being able to fill any of his quadrants.  
It made you scared when you realized that among Eridans friends you were the only one he never asked out. He had never even asked you out once, which was a scary thought because Eridan asked everyone else. It was truly shocking to you, and it really did make you unsure about how to deal with your own emotions. You loved the troll with all your heart but if he didn’t feel that way about you too then you didn’t want to ruin the friendship you had worked so hard to create. 

You finally settled on the conclusion that you would never tell him your feelings, because if he hadn’t asked you out yet then he was not interested.You had stopped believing that Eridan would ever ask you out. Because you thought he didn’t even see you as an option for filling his red quadrant.

You felt tired of thinking about this as you began to stare off into the space above you. Suddenly you felt your phone vibrate in your hand as it caused you to jump out of your skin. You slid your hand down the side of the phone as you gently pressed the sleep button to turn your phone back on. Your finger slid quickly against the screen as you drew the simple shape needed to unlock the object. You clicked on pesterchum to check your messages.  
\-- caligulasAquarium [CA]began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:15 --  
CA: Are you busy tonight John?  
EB: I don’t think so, Why Eri?  
CA: Cause I wwant to knoww if you wwould like to come ovver and havve a feww drinks tonight?  
EB: Why? What's the occasion?  
CA: Fef shot me dowwn again.  
EB: Just give me a few minutes. I'll be over soon.  
CA: k, you can stay here tonight so you wwon't need to drivve home.  
EB: That's a good idea I don't want to be underage and driving drunk. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 17:45 --  
You sighed as the thoughts about what was going to happen next ran through you head. It was extremely troubling for you. With all you heart you wanted to spend time with him, but listening to him talk about other people he had feelings for was hurting you. You moved your finger on the screen opening up another chat window. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:46 -  
EB: Dave what should I do Eri wants me to go over to his house to drink tonight.  
TG: Then go over to his house and have a drink.  
EB: I don't think I can handle listening to him talk about his red issues anymore.  
TG: like I have said before dude, than just tell him how you feel.  
EB: But wouldn't he have asked me out if he was interested I mean he's even asked you out. Multiple times.  
TG: Then don't ask him out and deal with the same crap like normal. If you don't think you can handle being near him don't go but you'll regret it.  
EB: I guess I better head to his place then.  
TG: You'll be fine. You always get like this once in awhile. Just go see him and you'll feel better about it in the morning.  
EB: Okay well I'll message you tomorrow, if there are no issues that need discussing tonight.  
TG: Dude you’ll be fine. Anyways good luck Bro.  
EB: :)  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB]ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

You felt your arm hairs standing on edge as you pulled up in front of Eridans apartment. A sigh escaped your lips as you thought about what you would soon have to deal with. Listening to the person that you love talk about his love life problems with other people wore you out. It hurt to always hear him whining about Feferi when you just wanted him to notice your feelings. 

After wallowing in self pity for much more time then you know had wanted too. You finally took a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself before heading inside. When you arrived in front of his door, you knocked lightly twice before opening up the door and heading inside. You slipped your shoes off and glanced down to notice that Eridan must be here alone since his shoes are the only ones here. You guessed that his older brother Cronus must be at the bar where he works since it's so late. You walked down the hall and glanced into the living room to see a lot of empty beer cans spread around the room. You were more than surprised by this because Eridan avoided drink around you. Any time you had ever drank with Eridan he only had at most 2 drinks which never seemed to affect him, but there was easily more than 7 empty beer cans currently in front of you. You had never even seen Eri come close to being drunk, hell you’d never even seen him get tipsy before.

You took a few more steps as you began to look around for the other male. The violet blooded troll was nowhere to be seen, but with the mess he had made clearly he must have been here not long ago. You checked in the kitchen, then in the games room that he shared with his brother, but Eridan was gone. You were starting to get slightly concerned as you called out to him, “Eri, where are you?”

Your worry intensified when you didn’t receive a response from the troll. You quickly turn and head upstairs to so if the troll was in his bedroom. It was the last place other than his older brothers room that you hadn’t looked. You knew that the troll hated it when people went in his room, but you were scared that something bad had happened to him. Your hand flew up to the door knob and you froze not sure if you really wanted to go in the trolls room. It would be your first time ever since the troll had never even once let you in. 

The last thing that you had been expecting to happen as you opened the door to the room and walked in was for you to get jumped. Of course the very first feeling to overwhelm you was fear. You were scared about what this person was planning to do to you. But quickly after that initial fear thoughts about what they might have done to Eri entered your mind. You were praying that whoever was currently attacking you had not laid a hand on Eridan.

When your face was forced roughly into the bed it caused you to release a small shaken squeak. The person was being rough, but at the same time was clearly still trying to show a certain amount of care. You were more than surprised by the way your attacker was acting. Your fear went up by multiple levels when you felt sharp nails digging into the skin of your arm. You now knew that your attacker was a troll which made the situation a lot more dangerous. Was it one of the trolls that Eridan had pissed off with one of his random redrom proposals. Had he come here to hurt Eridan and found you instead. Had he possibly found Eridan before you’d even arrived and already k….. You can’t think that way there is no one that could defeat Eridan that you know of other than Feferi. Or at least that was what you believed after learning about the hemospectrum during high school.

You hadn’t gotten in a fight with a troll before so you’d never had the chance to truly learn how powerful they were. Yet from the troll 101 class that was taught to you during grade 7 class the information you’d learned so far mostly wasn’t wrong about their monstrous strength. You couldn’t move your body even an inch without the troll that had your arms wanting you too. You tried to pull in an attempt to get him to release you but all it did was make the situation worse. He suddenly squeezed your wrist really hard to get you to calm down but of course with you being a human he almost broke your wrist. You cried out because of the sheer amount of pain his grip was causing, “Ahhh.”

From behind you, right against your ear, a very quiet voice could be heard although it was still extremely muffled, “Sorry.”

You were instantly overcome by relief when you realized to whom the voice belonged to. A wave of calm washed over every ounce of your body because you now knew that both of you were completely safe. As long as it was Eridan holding your arms you couldn’t possibly be scared. You loved him and trusted him with all of your heart so there was nothing to worry about.

You took a deep breath before you decided to speak, “Eri please let my arms go?” you gave him a few seconds before you repeated the request. “Eri please let my arms go?”

You felt the grip he had on your arms release, and with that you turned over as quickly as you could manage with him being so close. You placed your arms around his neck gently as you smiled at him, “Are you okay, Eri?”

The troll didn’t respond, nor did he look up at you. You were about to speak again when suddenly you saw him move. He didn’t give you even close to enough time to react before you felt his lips rest against your own. You were more than surprised by it as you melted into the gentle but pleading kiss. You had been wanting this to happen for so long, but never had you expected it to actually happen. Not to mention you had never thought he would be the one to initiate the kiss. 

The exact moment that you started responding to the kiss you noticed Eridan starting to lose control. It started with a sharp pain in your lip, and then you felt him pressing his hands roughly against your chest. You’d never realized that he had so much strength before. You tried to tell him to stop but he didn’t seem to notice with all the kissing. Yet when you felt another sharp pain on your chest this time you knew you had to force him to stop. So you did the only thing you knew was left. You bit his lip hard enough to get his attention but still light enough to show that you didn’t really want to hurt him. 

Eridan pulled away from you instantly backing up a little bit. You both looked down at your chest to see a long red strip. He had cut you with one of his nails right across your stomach. When you glanced back up at Eridan regret was the only thing left on his face. You felt horrible for allowing this to unfold in such a way, you’d let him get hurt and you regretted it. You reached out and gently touched the side of his face. When he glanced up his eyes widened again and you instantly realized that he must have also cut your lips. You licked the blood away before allowing a cheeky smile to grace your lips once again, “It's okay I got you back twice as bad.” 

You instantly regretted that response when violet tears began to fall from the sea dwelling trolls eyes. You were unsure about what to really do you didn’t know if Eridan actually felt anything for you? This may have just been him losing control and lashing out on you. Yet those thoughts disappeared the second that he looked you in the eyes. Eridan frowned as he look you straight in the eyes. That one look was more than enough to make all of your doubts go away. Now that you had managed to get control of yourself you knew exactly how to handle this. You reached out and pulled him down against your chest. Running your hand gently through his hair to calm him down. You could feel his tears wet your shit but right now you really did not care. 

You almost missed what he said as he mumbled quietly into your chest, “WWhy does nobody lovve me John?”

What you heard only caused your grasp on him to tighten, “You’re loved, just trust me.”  
Eridan glanced up from his spot pressed up against your chest, “By wwho?”

You simply leaned down slightly and connected your lips together once again. When you finally separated again tears were forming in your own eyes because of how happy you now were, “Trust me Eri. You’re loved.”

Eridan more than moved forward to connect you lips. Within seconds he had taken complete control of the kiss. The amount of passion transferring between the two of you could light a fire, and the more you gave to him the more control Eridan took. Easily placing kisses down your neck gently, but still with enough force for it to be pleasurable. When he ran his tongue from the bottom of your neck all the way up to the tip of your ear shivers ran down your spine. 

Quickly both of you had lost control of the situation. Which meant that with not much time you both were completely naked. Kisses turned quickly into licks, and then those licks became needy nibbles. Before long you were moaning out in pleasure. Finally he had managed to make his way below your hips. Clearly the troll seemed to more than understand how human anatomy worked as he gently caressed your member. Yet when he slipped it into his mouth you cried out from the pure bliss, if you were being honestly you’d never been too interested in sex but holy shit you now knew what you had been missing out on. The troll was making you feel more than just good. He was literally making you cry out from the pleasure he was causing. 

When he finally released your member from his warm mouth you whinned out for the pleasure to return. You just wanted for him to let you orgasm already as you glanced down to see what he had started doing. When you saw a large, pulsating violet tentacle you were more than a little shock. The only thing that Troll 101 had decided not to cover was their anatomy, while specifically your teacher had skipped the area of the text on troll genitalia. So you were more than beyond clueless about what you had been getting yourself into. The last thing you had been expecting to be in his pants was a tentacle. Yet even with something so strange it did not seem to be much of an issue, you still found Eridan to be the most attractive person you’ve ever seen. 

You sat up and moved a little closer as Eridan watched you, “I’ve never seen such a thing before…”

Eridan seemed worried when he heard you say that, “Is there something wwrong? Is this bad?”

You simply smiled as you moved a little closer so that you could touch it. You reached out and ran your hand on the purple appendage. It was sticky as you instinctively brought it up to your mouth out of curiosity. The taste was surprisingly good, unlike your own fluid it was sweet almost like fruit, “It's cool.”

Eridan's mouth hung open in sheer surprise from what you just did or at least that's the reason you guessed, “Wwhy wwould you like it?”

“It looked like it would taste good. Do I need anymore reason than that?” was all you said as you looked at him. A smirk graced his face after you spoke and it caused you to want to move back a little. He crawled towards you until you were lying down and he was in between your legs leaning over you. You were about to speak when you saw him open a tube of lube in his hands. He squeezed a generous amount out on to his fingers and then his hand went to a spot you never usually touched. He slicked the area up alot before finally you felt one digit slid half way in.

The first thing that you felt was just uncomfortable. But after relaxing a bit and giving yourself a few seconds to adjust it wasn’t to bad. After a long few more minutes, and another couple fingers you felt everything suddenly removed. Another whine escaped your mouth as you were suddenly left so empty. He wanted more, but when Eridan finally started to push in you weren’t prepared for the sort of feeling it gave you. He felt extremely full yet it didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as you thought it would. All you were feeling was the sheer pleasure of his member as it made its way deeper in to your body. 

You were more than overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure as his tentacle squirmed within you. Moving its way in and out of your body as it gave you more pleasure than you had ever felt. You were screaming his name as you came to a release, and he continued to move. Soon his fruit flavored liquid was released into your body. 

The second that Eridan let go you collapsed on to the sea dwellers bed. You just stayed still as you laid on his bed breathing heavily as you rode down the waves of pleasure you had just been feeling. After a few seconds you felt Eridan slid into bed beside you and curl up with his arms wrapped around. You moved as close as you could, rubbing your head against him before settling down against him ready to fall asleep. You heard an almost purring like noise coming from the troll before he whispered in your ear possessively, “I lovve you John.”

You smiled from ear to ear before kissing him, “I love you too, Eridan.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0  
You opened your eyes to instantly regret it as light shone in your eyes. It was painful to see such a bright light so early in the morning. You couldn’t understand why the troll would open the blinds so early weren’t they supposed to be super light sensitive. You moved around but stopped when you felt a sharp pain in your back. You looked next to you suprised to see the troll sleeping. When had he managed to open the curtains if he was still sleeping. You sighed before giving up on getting up now, you decided that you were still tired and drifted back to sleep.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
The next time you awoke it was to two violet and yellow eyes looking down at you. A smile graced you lips as you reached up to touch his face, “Hi Eri?”  
Eridan had a look of both confusion and guilt on his face, “I’m so sorry John. I cannot believe that I did this to you.”  
You sighed before leaning forward to kiss him, even though your back hurt quite a bit still, “It’s all fine Eri, I love you so this is okay. Let's just be a little more careful next time. Ok?”  
Eridan smiled as tears formed again, “I lovve you so much.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a short after story part to this but if there is it won’t be long. I had fun writing this and the troll sex was an interesting first time. It has been a while since I’ve written a sex seen and making it troll porn made me happy. Lol I am such a perv. Anyways I hope you as the readers enjoyed. 
> 
> I just had this sudden erg to write EriJohn today. I’ve also been reading and looking at pairings for this ship all day. I luv it. ^_^


End file.
